It would be desirable to provide a system and a method for controlling a vehicle, which ensures reliable avoidance of stationary or moving obstacles by the vehicle. Possible collisions are to be prevented. In the following the term “vehicle” refers to vessels (i.e. ships), submersibles (i.e. submarines), aircraft (i.e. planes) as well as spacecraft (i.e. space ship).